Three-dimensional reconstruction or rendering of objects may be performed based on captured images of the objects. Multiple views of an object may be provided by one or more mirrors providing reflections of the object. An image captured may be analyzed and three-dimensional renderings produced based on information gathered from the image, such as distance from a camera to a point or region and silhouette data.